


you know how i like it

by tosca1390



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/pseuds/tosca1390
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hawke doesn’t like to pick favorites when it comes to sex with Sienna. Or anything with Sienna, really. Every moment he has with her is a gift, and he wants to make sure it remains that way. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>But the armchair in their cabin – damn, but he likes that armchair. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know how i like it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magisterequitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/gifts), [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts), [theepiccek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theepiccek/gifts).



> Written for Jordan's prompt at the [I Want Your Sex Ficathon](http://tosca1390.livejournal.com/331241.html). 
> 
> tee hee.

*

Hawke doesn’t like to pick favorites when it comes to sex with Sienna. Or anything with Sienna, really. Every moment he has with her is a gift, and he wants to make sure it remains that way. 

But the armchair in their cabin – damn, but he likes that armchair. 

On an overwarm spring night, a rare night away from the den and their many responsibilities, he sinks into the chair, jeans undone and bare-chested, hands gripping her thighs as Sienna flows into his lap, all dusky olive flushed skin, her port-dark hair sleek and gleaming in the low light from the kitchenette. She is already naked, her neck and breasts marked red and wet from his mouth and stubble. Twining her arms around his neck, she smiles and kisses him, licking into his mouth in a way she’s learned he likes too much. 

“Sienna – Jesus – “ he groans, his erection pushing against his jeans. 

She rubs her hips against his, her cunt dampening the denim. “You like this,” she whispers hotly, biting his bottom lip. 

He smacks a palm against her ass lightly in response. Her entire body hitches and she stills. A low moan rips from her throat. 

Both man and wolf sit up and notice. 

“And you like _that_ ,” he murmurs, palming her ass. His free hand shifts to cup her between her thighs, and she quivers under the touch. “You want me to paddle you, baby?”

She looks at him, eyes fully midnight, from below her lashes. “You did promise once,” she murmurs. 

He squeezes one cheek. She jerks into the touch, her hands clutching at his bare shoulders. “Want me to make good on it?”

“ _Hawke_.” Her mouth curves and she kisses him again, deep and slow and hot. 

He smacks his palm against her ass, just hard enough to hear the light slap of flesh on flesh. She arches her hips into his, moaning into his mouth, and he’s so fucking hard in his jeans that he’s half-tempted to claw them off and pull her onto his cock right there and then. 

Instead, he dips his mouth to the line of her throat and sucks at her thrumming pulse as he smacks her again. His fingers slide between the damp folds of her sex to tease as he continues the light paddling of her ass, stimulating her from multiple points. She’s too smart for her own good, too good at learning and adapting; he has to be clever to keep her on her toes, and he likes working for it. She moans with each sound of contact, her body hot and soft in his grip. Wetter and wetter under his touch, he slides two fingers into her as he smacks her a tenth time, and she all but crawls into his chest, pressed so close to his skin that there is no space for air between them. Her tongue licks out at his throat. 

“Hawke – Hawke please – “

_Enough_ , he thinks, and shifts the hand on her ass to cup her breast. She writhes under the contact, arching and riding his fingers as he bites and sucks at her neck, the need to possess and mark her holding him in its grip. She drags her fingers down his stomach and unzips his jeans fully, freeing his painfully hard erection to her clever fingers. 

“Fuck me,” she whispers hoarsely. “Hawke, give me everything – “

He curses under his breath and slides his fingers out from her, grabbing her by the hips. Together they guide him inside her with a smooth hard stroke and she shudders, cupping his face in her hands to bring his mouth back to hers. Her eyes are full of sparks, white and crimson and gold, and he feels the very heart of her through their wild bond as she rides him, her tongue in his mouth and her fingers twining in his hair. He thinks, in the small remaining rational part of his mind, that he could stay here like this with her forever. 

Later, skin sweat-sticky and lips swollen, he crawls into their wide bed with her, naked still. 

“Why do you like that so much?” he asks, propped up on an elbow watching her. 

She sits against the headboard in his discarded black t-shirt, prim and flushed as she drinks her glass of water. Her bare legs are smooth and sleek against the white comforter. When she slants a cool glance at him, he smirks. 

“Problems with authority?”

She rolls her eyes. “You’re incorrigible.”

“I love when you use your big words on me,” he growls, sliding a hand over her thigh and under the hem of his shirt. She is aroused again, the scent clean and spicy and sweet in his keen nose. 

Batting at his hand, she sets her water aside and slides down the headboard. He comes up over her, his legs tangling with hers. “It just feels – it feels good,” she says, lashes lowered. “I don’t know why.”

He smiles down at her, arching into her touch as she pets through his thick hair. “You don’t have to know why. I was curious, that’s all.”

White teeth worry at her bottom lip. She blinks up at him, face flushed and mouth soft. He just watches her for a long moment, drinking in the sight of her, the feel of her in his arms. He likes these quiet moments almost as much as he likes when they are fierce and fast with each other. Every moment with her is a treasure. 

“You threatened me with it once,” she reminds him, teasing. “And then – perhaps the mental image stuck.”

“You’ve been reading romance novels, haven’t you,” he teases. 

She wrinkles her nose. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Not at all,” he murmurs, lowering his mouth to press wet kisses to her neck. Through the fabric of his shirt, he can feel her skin heating up once more. 

“It gives me ideas,” she argues. “Sometimes, I want to surprise you.”

“Keep making those little noises when I spank you, that’ll do just fine.”

She palms his ass and squeezes, a fierce and possessive grip. “I still want to tie you up one of these days,” she whispers, and his cock goes from half-hard to fully erect at the feel of her hot breath on his cheek. “Use my mouth on you from head to toe and everywhere inbetween – “

“ _Fuck_ ,” he mutters, burying his face in her neck. 

She hooks a leg around his thigh and laughs, the sound husky and sweet. A pulse of affection and love settles on their bond, anchoring him to her in all ways. “I love you.”

He lifts his head and kisses her once, twice, his eyes wide open as he looks his fill of her, all dark and ruby and bright against the white sheets. “I love you, too.”

“Good,” she says with a grin, kissing the tip of his nose. 

Good indeed, he thinks, all happiness and contentment with his mate. 

*


End file.
